Tears of Pearls
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: raised by her mother, she longed for her father. hurt by one, she's healed by three. but actions make her end up back with her father's loving grasp, meaning she's safe right? one will only hope. SS/OC, HP/OC, DM/BZ Evil!Albus bad HG&RW and icky GW


**A/N**: Hello all!! I'm back with a new story and I would like to say I have been thinking hard on this new concept. I rarely write any story that doesn't involve Draco &Harry together, but this will be another one of those times where I go out of my way to not do that…weird huh? I know, scares me too, ha!

**A/N**: pairings will be SS/OC, HP/OC, DM/BZ (as planned so far) and I will state this now: THIS WILL NOT BE A PRETTY FIC. THERE WILL BE ABUSE AND EVIL ALBUS, BAD HERMIONE AND RON AND (author shivers at name) GINNY WILL BE EXTRA ICKY. You have been warned, don't flame me just because you get made. I rarely follow cannon when I write and I have this dream that one day I'll get a letter stating J.K. Rowling wants to make mine apart of her franchise, but as of yet, nothing (sad face)

This is will be a mature, Severus father thing, BUT not with Lily. No this one will be a bit unconventional with him, but when do I ever truly make him normal? As my newest Meez will state, I am all team Snape…YAY!

_Severus:_ Don't mind her, she hasn't had real contact with people in ages

_Author_: Don't start with me Snape I control your future. If you ever want to see your potions lab in this one, you'll be nice.

(Severus looks to see bright, shiny locks over his potions lab) meanie head.

(Author grins) I try OH right the disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, really if I did, I wouldn't be worrying over my tuition for school…

_Draco_: You're not going to write like that every time are you, (Glances at author) because I just simply refuse to allow you to continue with this nonsense.

_Author_: Don't you start, or I'll torment your hair tonight so much you just will never stop seeing split ends (laughs as he races off)

**Chapter 1: Make The First Step, Say it's Alright**

"_And we stare each other down like victims in the grind"_

"Obviously she wants nothing to do with you anymore. Yes, you hate me, but why make her suffer for it!" Her father's voice hissed at her mother, causing her to grip his robes tighter.

"Because I am her mother and where she lives now, you have NO say in her life." Her mother's voice screeched before roughly grabbing her daughter, bring her back to her side.

Before he could even respond, she walked off, dragging the girl behind her while ignoring her cries of 'daddy' before apparenting back to their home in Tokyo, Japan. The girl ran off up the stairs before another word could be said and she threw herself in to her tiny room, clinging to the only thing she truly called her own, a small stuffed dog she had won in a Japanese muggle arcade game, which she had named Kyo. She tended to avoid her bed unless she slept, memories of her mother and her mother's scores of men deciding it was more fun for their foreplay to take place other places then the master bedroom, so she huddled by the small fireplace, hugging Kyo to her chest. She was the smallest in her class, her long dirty blonde hair going well past her waist and her non Japanese status stood out even more thanks to her eyes: each a deep onyx with two separate rings around the onyx, the left eye a ring of blue, the left a ring of green. Her mother was happy to remind her daughter everyday that she was freak just like her evil father. The Japanese students were even crueler to the seven year old because of her looks and her mother's obviously whorish actions, in fact many children only hated her because their mothers hated her own for seducing their husbands. So, the little girl was a loner, usually sticking to her room or the rather larger garden behind her mother's manor, a mix of modern Japanese housing and traditional Machiya. It had many designs that were so like the houses in Kyoto's older regions, but areas like the front door and the bedrooms were more modern to accommodate her selfish mother. The manor they were in was once a fully traditional Machiya, but her mother came in a like a hurricane and almost gutted the whole house had it not been for her then influential boyfriend who suggested that she would make more powerful friends if she kept more traditional looks for the social areas of the house. So the living room only had one couch, the rest big pillows on the floor and the dining area was decorated with many oil paintings by Japanese artists and in the center was a large, low table surrounding by six pillows.

She rarely was present for the guests, except when her mother made her, not the house elf like normal, greet them in the genkan before rushing back up to her room, never reminding them to remove their shoes in exchange for the slippers resting on the next step. One time, when she was five, her mother decided she should serve tea but declined to teach her daughter, a decision that left the Prime Minister and his wife covered in hot black tea and her mother madder then a Hungarian Horntail. Needless to say, she was left locked in the house for the summer after that, growing so pale that her mother found another thing to scream at her about for looking more like her father. She would sneak the books from her mother's room into her own, perfectly, or the best she could without a wand, training herself in Charms, Potions and Runes from the age of six on and seeing as her mother would refuse to send her to a top wizarding school in Tokyo, she would end up going to the less well known school in Kyoto 'Golden Sun School of Witchcraft & Wizardry', she needs to be able to make herself stand out when she transfers from the _normal's_ school to Golden Sun. Best thing to do is going to have to lay so low except at school that her mother will end up forgetting about her so she could grow up peacefully…fat chance there huh? No even while she lived at Golden Sun, she would receive howlers from the woman, complaining about all the letters she received from the school, even if they stated how well her child was doing in school.

Golden Sun of Witchcraft & Wizardry was a huge palace that was only rivaled by the _normals_ hidden and Forbidden City in China. The huge layout made for the rivalries that ensued to be grander, as there were many areas where mini battle could take place before any professor could discover and disband them. The palace had been built around four thousand years ago, upgrades occurring every time they were needed, like when they installed indoor plumbing and showers. It housed a Quidditch Pitch, as well as a soccer field and massive pool that helped the students have activities other then fighting. Luckily, for Headmistress Yang the reasons for the in fighting had started to fade about fifty years ago, but there are still grandparents that remember the fights between the founders of the wizarding schools of Japan and how even though the students were split throughout the country, all schools bore the same dorm names: meaning that even after they graduated, the students still carried grudges for their peers long after they pass into the adult world.

* * *

Forgive me, I forgot to properly introduce our young protagonist: may I introduce Angela Umbra Dolus, though she wished her name was Angela Umbra Snape, her father's name. She met him only once when she was seven and it took only two days of alone time with him while her mother was recovering from port keying while pissed out of her mind that all the stories that Kayla Dolus told young Angela about her 'evil, wicked, terrible' father were false, granted he wasn't an angel, but he wasn't the man Kayla claimed he was. He was kind to her and even broke down crying when she first ran into his arms while her mother staggered around the ground of Hogwarts. Angela and Severus spent the two days talking and to say her father was pissed at her mother would have been an understatement, no he was down right livid with Kayla but he could do nothing as the Japanese Ministry of Magic had an old medieval law that stated in the cases were the parents were either divorced or never married, the mother would have full control on wither or not the father could have any contact with the child. Needless to say, Kayla jumped at the chance at making her one time lover suffer for not bending to her will. Severus and Kayla had one moment when she was in London, although she had always despised the man because he had always wanted Lily Evans over her, that involved heavy amounts of fire whiskey. But after she left him the morning after she discovered she was pregnant and after she confronted him because this was obviously all his fault, she fled to Japan to avoid her father and the then rising Dark Lord Voldemort.

By 1996, Angela is sixteen, two weeks from her birthday and the Halloween celebration, & one of the top students at Golden Sun, but she has only three friends, all due to her mother and her stepfather's actions, but that's for a later moment. Her only close friends were all members of different dorms in the school, somehow bringing house unity, although the four of them couldn't see how this was as the others still fought one another. Brandon William was a member of the Azure Dragon dorm; a house known for the smiles they always gave and also for the simple reason that they only ever defended against the other houses, a personality trait that many headmasters have said was from their spring heritage. He was a tall boy with bright green eyes and ear length dark brown hair with affection towards charms and surprisingly Potions. He had met Angela on the train ride to Golden Sun, seeing her hid from the _normals_ while wearing her Golden Sun robes, the base a deep blue a target for ridicule compared to the _normal's_ standards of black for uniforms. She was unresponsive at first, but the boy's smile had warmed her and by the time they reached Golden Sun, they had already become close friends, Brandon's eyes holding back tears from her descriptions of her stepfather. Sasha Clews is the current head girl of Vermilion Bird dorm, a group known for being heroes and also ones to rush to aid many Azure students who refuse to fight the others. Sasha was only about five feet tall, but her bright red hair and deep brown eyes made her stand out, even more so while defending students using her mass knowledge of defensive & offensive spells and also calling on her Transfiguration skills as well; for she had great power and Angela's guess was that many were glad she was in Vermilion Bird instead of the others, in fear of her still hidden skills. Sasha was Angela's greatest champion, even getting detention defending the English born girl from the taunts about her features and eyes. Sasha was the only one who knew the exact number of how many time Angela tried to kill herself, mainly because she's the one that found her before it was too late. Then there was James Rainer, possibly the most hated member of Black Tortoise dorm, because of his almost insane love of Potions, Ancient Runes and Astronomy, but also because he kept so many secrets that even some of the teachers don't know where his magic truly lies: with the light spectrum or the dark spectrum, not that it mattered because the Japanese magical community fought no war against a dark lord, no they just fought each other mostly. A friend and ally one month could turn out to be the person who poisons your next meal, luckily Angela had no reason to fear her friends because she was only a citizen of Japan by chance and had no real qualm about who ruled it. James was a boy with ice gray eyes and long black hair that seemed to absorb the light around it, roughly six feet tall and Angela's closest friend, each sharing each and every one of their secrets of childhoods lost that Brandon once said that they were as close as siblings as they could get. Angela herself was the youngest Head Girl in the history of the White Tiger dorm, due to both her power levels & her extreme ability to retain and dispense knowledge of almost anything she learned. Because of her early training, she excelled in Potions, like her almost brother and was the leading example of greatness for Runes having an almost complete attachment to any rune she carved. But charms are were she true shown, proving to many from the other dorms that messing with her would be the last thing they wanted to do, bring pride to her dorm.

But she held many secrets that almost proved to be fatal for her & those around her, as Sasha knew very well, always arriving in time to stop her from completing her set tasks. It didn't take long for Kayla to punish Angela for tricking her to go back to England, the island hopping gaining her a month locked in her room with only the bare minimal in food and contact, then on the most random of days, Kayla waltz in and announced she was married and that Angela was to come meet her step father with haste. Her mother quickly turned a blind eye to her new husband's actions because he was the right hand man of the new Prime Minister, ignoring the obvious abuse and molestation of her own flesh and blood daughter, Kayla would dress herself in the finest her husband could offer and make herself scarce to leave Angela alone with him. He was cruel to her, tearing at her skin, leaving her lying in a pool of her own blood, piss and tears on the good days. He only escalated the molestation to full rape after she turned ten, apparently ripe enough for him. By the time she entered Golden Sun, she felt like she was a walking, broken vial of blood, as if one burst of wind would destroy her. Three times before she came to Golden Sun, she attempted to take her life, but always stopped herself, her father's eyes flashing in her mind. She could stop herself in time for Sasha to help her most of the time, going in with the conviction to finish it, then again her father's image would whisper to her, as if to say '_you have so much more to live for_'. But then the summer before her sixth year, her step father decided any prevention was a bone killer, so when he took her right before she returned to school again, only this time with whip marks along her spine, she had no idea the repercussions that it would bring. Sure enough, two months into the year, she collapsed in the shower after throwing up, her fears confirmed by the pregnancy charm later that day. She tearfully told her three friends before slinking off to the herbology greenhouse before any of them could stop her, two vile looking potions in her hands. She hesitated under the full moon before swallowing the concoctions but not even her father's voice could sway the disgust she felt towards herself; alone the first potion was fine but when you combined the harsher blood thinner and the '_pour arrêter la vie'_, a sick twist on the 'Draught of Living Death' that she had created, it brought out one of thousand reactions. Instantly, she was on the ground clutching her throat, could feel the poison reach her belly and expel the spawn of her step father before she fell back, content to end her short life here and now, but gray eyes were hovering over her own, begging her to stay with him…there were tears in those eyes, but why would there be tears? '_Since when does James cry?_' was her last thought before the darkness took her, but she remembered her almost brother's arms clutching her as they moved hurriedly away from the sweet smelling greenhouse.

She awoke in the hospital infirmary, to James curled up next to her on the bed while Sasha and Brandon occupied the chairs around her. She could smell the empty vomit inducing potion bottles on the end table next to her and she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, slowly waking James up.

"Why, James?" She whispered, locking eyes with him.

"Because you are far too important for me to lose, just because some asshole likes to fuck your life up. Ang, I can't even begin to see life without you. You may not think your worth anything, but we both know that just because our childhoods were fucked up doesn't mean our future is!" He whispered back, resting his forehead against her own, his fingers grazing the crescent moon pendent hanging on her neck; a present that he had given her for her birthday as a reminder for the long summers that she was loved and missed.

"That is were you are mistaken, little prince. Her life is in my care until she's of marrying age and no matter how much you try, I will always be there." Said the voice of her stepfather as he stepped around the curtain edge.

"Why are you here?" Angela hissed, not seeing Sasha and Brandon stirring, nor see them begin spells under their breaths.

"Your dear mother got a fire call that you had been brought into the infirmary almost dying so I came to help ease her pain." His slick voice could cause her to vomit again faster then any potion.

"More like she's drowning herself in guy and bottle of fire whiskey." Angela spat, earning her a slap that sent her back into the headboard.

Instantly, James was in front of the dark man, his eleven-inch burnt oak wand buried into his throat. "If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you. You have done enough to her to damn your soul for generations and the gods will not favor you in anyway, so I would watch the next time you try to pray to any deity for help." James then backed up his claim by quickly shifting into his animagus form, a rather large black panther, and jumping onto Angela's bed, putting him within reach of the man's throat. This scared her stepfather away, leaving her to be surrounded by the panther, who took the liberty to push her back down and lay down beside her. Sasha started singing an old Japanese folk song while rubbing circles on Angela's wrists, paying special attention to the scars from years of abuse and Potion making. Brandon had shifted into his sable ferret animagus and was curled up across her chest. After seeing that none of them would leave her alone, Angela fell back asleep, aware that Sasha was deliberately speaking in a language she didn't understand and for once, the small girl didn't care.

She stayed in the infirmary for two more days, somewhat alone as James and Sasha had disappeared the night before she was to return to classes, leaving her with her ferret friend, who watched from her shoulders as she worked on the last of her homework. She was frightened to return to school again after yet another failed attempt on her own life, but last nights conversation with her friends played in her mind while finishing up her Rune's essay.

"_I don't understand why you guys are still here." She had whispered, catching the three off guard._

"_If I was you, I would have stopped trying to help me long ago. I can barely stand myself after an attempt, why do you?"_

_Sasha was the first to answer, slapping Angela's head. "Idiot, what kind of friend would I be if I just left you to fend yourself? You needed to know that you would have someone to support you even at your lowest. And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll support you to the end. You know I love you like a sister and your even considered an honorary Clews in my household, just so you know."_

"_I'll admit, I was scared of you Angel, because even after all we talked about on that train ride here, I never once saw the pain in your eyes. So when I found you huddling your bloodied legs, I think I was more scared of the fact that I didn't know this was going on and you never had asked for help from anyone. But after that, I knew that no matter what you would do or say, I couldn't leave you alone, even more so after your summers seemed to get worse but nothing could be done because that bastard is just too powerful. Angela, you know that I am here for you and I must also state that mum loves you and wants to see you for winter break again when you can."_

_James was sitting at the end of the bed, facing her and his eyes were locked with hers when he whispered, "You know my reasons as well as we both know each other's pasts. You know that I love you like a sister and if my mother could adopt you, you know she would have done so in a heartbeat. Next time, trust us enough to help you and you know that we would have helped you rid yourself of the child because you truly didn't want it. Please, please don't make me resort to my state in that greenhouse again, ok?"_

_Their hands in various resting points on her neck, back and hands, Angela began to violently weep before opening fully to Sasha & Brandon, telling them secrets that James already knew; the boy in his panther form again, cradling his head in her lap._

The minute she left the infirmary, she began to quickly prepare for her birthday, this one only because she would be coming into her magical inheritance and her mother & step father would make an appearance if only to ascertain wither or not she would be of any use to them. But they would get no such chance as she planned to lock herself in a room with James & Sasha Friday night until Sunday afternoon, letting her Saturday birthday go by in a way were Brandon could watch the evil pair look for the 'precious' daughter while the others researched her inheritance and how it could be used to protect herself from her 'loving' parental units. After dinner Friday, the three quickly made their way to their secret room, sealing it from within so Brandon couldn't be forced into opening should their location be discovered by anyone. They set the bed up with wards and charms that would prevent her magic from destroying anyone or anything and had plenty of healing and numbing potions on had, as well as a cauldron set up in a corner for the chance that James would need to quickly brew up a new batch of each. Two hours before midnight would strike, the trio found themselves discussing random things waiting for time to pass, their homework long since done.

"Angela, we haven't discussed what your Halloween costume will be this year. I know you were originally thinking of that one _normal_ play, what was it called? Oh right Hamlet, but I think you should be more creative then that." Sasha said, twirling her wand with her fingers.

"Man I was kind of hoping I could see James dressed up in 18th century men's wear…"Angela teased, the first smile gracing her lips for the first time in along time.

"But seeing as me and James will both be gone that night, I was thinking you and Brandon could pull a pair match."

Knowing she wouldn't be getting any straight answer out of them as to where they will be that night, Angela settled for thinking on costume ideas, not seeing the clock move steadily faster. "Oh, I know what we could do: I can be Morgan La Fey while Brandon plays Arthur Pendragon! Do you know that many European wizards still believe that La Fey was Merlin's enemy and that she tried to kill Arthur on more then one occasion? Oh if they only knew the truth…"

Before either could respond, the clock clicked to twelve and Angela fell over, her head buried quickly by the mass amount of pillows on the bed. The wards activated as soon as her limbs started glowing, seconds before there was a small hurricane of magic inside the wards that lifted the young woman off the bed into suspension while her raw magic whipped around her as her body began to change. This went on for hours until about roughly two in the afternoon, her friends sleeping on transfigured beds while her inheritance took place. She fell to the bed with her hair well past her waist now and a weird tattoo that took up most of her shoulder blades and the edges of her back that resembled wings, only the outline was a deep green while the 'feathers' were a deep blue. Her ears were pointed but not elf like; no they were more subdued, easily hidden by her massively think hair. After she stepped into the bathroom, she could see just how much of her father she had gained: his strong features, graceful outline and even her hair was more black then blonde, like her magic was trying to bleed her mother out of her. But to work she must go, quickly grabbing the nearest book while James inspected her tattoo while magically taking photos for her to examine as well. Seeing that she would want it anyway, James had brewed a heritage potion while she had been talking to Sasha the night before hand, so that she could see exactly where her inheritance came from, though she highly suspected her father's line, but wither it came from the Prince line or the Snape line was just another novel.

"If anything, her skin has taken an almost glowing pale complexion that seems to make her entire being shimmer, James. You think we should look in the elves or veela sections?" Sasha asked when Angela stood up suddenly.

"Moon Angels: beings of fair complexion that have wing tattoos down their back outlined in their dominant aura colors: the darker the colors the more powerful they are, features from the dominate line will shape the form of the moon angel, meaning the parent with the stronger blood will shape the child's entire being. They will almost always grow up with rings around the iris' that represent their aura, patterns usually ignored in modern day wizarding societies as Moon Angels are fewer and fewer seen as many are killed when this decidedly 'light' looking child is born increasingly into dark families." Angela's voice dropped off as she sat down next to her friends.

They spent the rest of that day and Sunday morning working on her abilities, making sure she could fully extend her four foot wings, the appendages covered in a shimmer like her body that she couldn't turn off, as it was a way to defend herself from attack, although the book didn't clarify what it would do to her attackers. She would be able to fly with her wings, but only after full connecting with herself and her magical core, which could take up to three weeks, and also she discovered that all past wounds healed and she would have the effortless ability to heal her own wounds as well as any others she chose to. Sunday afternoon, they packed up her trunk that went everywhere with her, this was done in case she had to run for any reason and she was prepared for anything: a part of her trunk spelled with a vast amount of potions along with a safely stationed potions lab, another part was a fully equipped mini infirmary and then the last part was a small den with a million and one ways to protect herself should the need arise where she was separated from her friends. Stepping out into the hall, Brandon quickly hugged her before taking a good look, but before he could ask anything of her, she derailed his thought by her simple statement of

"I've decided that you and me will play Morgan La Fey & King Arthur for the party tomorrow. Those two are going to fight over who gets to be Merlin and Lancelot, so we wont know what's going to happen until then." She said, seeing Kayla out of the corner of her eyes.

Before her mother could even touch her, the four of them had already started off for dinner, knowing that Kayla and her husband would have to leave Golden Sun soon, or risk the headmistress' anger. So the four siblings settled for that as they sat down, knowing that more eyes then normal were watching Angela as she quietly ate her meal, mulling over the mountain of information she had received via her Grandmother Prince's generous linage.

**Halloween, twenty minutes before the start of the ball**

James and Sasha had slipped out of the school to gods know where around five pm, roughly three hours ago, leaving Angela and Brandon to dress themselves. Angela spelled her hair to be a midnight black color with purple highlights and wore a dress that was the same color; only the top clung to her like a second skin. The sleeves were silk and were pleated, flowing against the grain of her skin to hold the main portion of the dress, this being the flowing bottom fabrics, a mix of silk and chiffon, that would move like water around her while she walked. She had a transfigured choker around her neck in the shape of crouching tiger in white gold of course. Staring at herself in the mirror, she let the last four days pass through her mind.

"Just today, I won't think of him and just for today I'll let myself think I'm normal." She whispered to her costumed image while she slid her wand into the holster positioned on her thigh through a hidden slit in her ruffles along with a small black silk pouch that contained her emergency items along with a tiny mirror to let her self feel like a normal girl.

"Angela, you ready yet?" Brandon's voice asked from the bottom of the stairs that led to the White Tiger Dorm.

She made her way down the stairs to the wolf whistles of the seventh years and laughed when she saw Brandon's outfit: dressed in white pants, he had a dark blue tunic with a golden dragon with a realistic sword strapped to his side and had dyed his hair a bright blonde, something that had her laughing so hard she was clinging onto his shoulders. Once she sobered up, they began the ten-minute walk to the main hall, not surprised that the majority of the costumes involved characters from Japanese mythology and the _normal's_ anime shows.

"Blonde just doesn't suit you, Brandon. It just doesn't look right, I mean it's like seeing James wear yellow of any shade." She said as they walked out into the main entryway, waiting for the others to enter the ball.

"Well, I'm still not used to your glow or that your hair is darker, so I guess we're even." He whispered, linking elbows with the snickering witch before walking through the doors.

The next two hours were spent mostly at the table but she and Brandon had a few turns on the dance floor before familiar hands plucked her from Brandon's arms while Sasha stole Brandon away.

"I must say that I think you look beautiful in dark, sister dear." James said as they began a perfect waltz around the dance floor.

Whenever they had returned, James & Sasha had changed into their costumes: Sasha had won and was dancing with King Arthur as Merlin while James whispered that he was having a small spat with Sasha because he was trying to be Lancelot without the blonde locks, a whispered comment about how Brandon was blonde enough for them all making her giggle. Even after six years of friendship, most of the school was still weirded out by how close Angela & James were, not seeing as how a girl like her could consider a boy as dark as him as a best friend. But the pair had learned to ignore most of the school, especially after fourth year when someone had randomly linked them as a couple, despite the simple fact that they never acted like it.

"So where did you two go this evening? I know that you two don't have the hot's for one another, but it makes a girl curious when her two best friends disappear off campus for five hours." She whispered, locking her eyes with his.

"I won't say too much, but you won't have to worry about your mother anymore. Soon, you'll be back with your father." James' dark tone only served to make Angela smile.

"I stopped loving her when I was old enough to know she truly hated me. But what about you three?"

"What makes you think you're leaving us? We all made presents for you to talk to us: Brandon has this little book that's connected to one of his own that will let you communicate, of course a slight delay in time because of time zones, Sasha made this superb two-way mirror that is guaranteed to work no matter who tries to stop it and well I only have to a small ritual with that locket I gave you to give us a small mental connection. Don't know how strong it will be all the way into England, so I also got us Looking Windows. They're all in your trunk, so you're covered Angela." He ended his answer before hugging her as the song ended, indicating the end of the Ball.

The four got as far as the crossroads before they parted for the respective dorms, leaving the Moon Angel with a lot on her mind. It took only two days before she was summoned to Headmistress Yang's office with a letter informing her of her mother's death. At first, she tried to show a mask of pain but she couldn't hold it very long, and she could have sworn she heard Yang snicker.

"Seeing as your mother only put herself as your guardian, you have a choice my dear: Do you wish to remain in Japan and with your Step father, or return to England with your birth father?" The ancient woman asked, her ice blue eyes watching her reaction like a hawk.

Deciding that lying to the woman would be a bad show, she sat straight with a huge grin on her face. "If I can put as much distance as I can between me and that monster, I would think of nothing more and jump. Mistress Yang, you have no idea how much I long to return to my father, as my mother should have done long ago. Now that the bitch is dead, I can actually live my life. Forgive my language, Headmistress Yang."

"Nonsense, to hide the truth would be sinful, but I want you to have these my dear, as a token of affection from myself and Golden Sun. You will be more missed then you think as all the staff thinks highly of you and yes even the students: you proved yourself to more then the '_weird little English girl_', no you made yourself a pale Japanese in their eyes now; no need to think you still have to prove yourself." The woman sad before handing her small blue silk box that held two quartz balls in them.

"T-t-this is such an honor, Mistress Yang, to be given such a gift as this. I will treasure these until I die." Angela whispered, eyes pricking with tears.

"You have earned them, for they were made while our seer was thinking of you. It was then that we knew we would not hold the honor of graduating you into the wizarding world; but hopefully Hogwarts will not let your talents suffer. I will start the paper work today and get them to Headmaster Dumbledore tonight. You leaving tomorrow night for London, so best make your goodbyes tonight. I will grant you and your friends longer curfews to do so, even allow you to use the spare room off the courtyard for yourselves. I must warn you, be wary of the Dumbledore, for he uses all around him for his version of the 'greater good' and your father is stuck & never forget my dear is that English wizards are involved with Voldemort in an all out war: avoid this man as well, but do not limit yourself to your father and stay tucked away in your rooms, alright?" She ended her small speech before dismissing her.

She indeed spent the night with her friends, all four of them not getting a wink through the night, thanks mostly to the endless supply of sweets and sake-light, the Japanese version of a butterbeer. They talked about everything and Sasha had even broken down crying, throwing her arms around her sister, begging her to be safe, wishing she could be going with her. They spent a lot of time helping her ground herself with her magic core, something she would have to work twice as hard at Hogwarts so she would not lose herself in the cold stone of the castle, like she had the first time she stepped onto the campus. Twenty-four hours went by too quickly and she found herself outside with her friends and Headmistress Yang, waiting for the porky time to come; but about five minutes before she would leave, a voice called her name from the open windows of the school. Looking to find most of her dorm gathered, she felt her throat closed as they said a round of _'goodbye' 'don't forget us' _ & her favorite _'show them why Golden Sun is the best to those stuffy old English wizards'_ before they were called back to classes.

"That was weird." James whispered before kissing her cheek goodbye.

"Are you ok, sis?' Brandon asked, hugging her.

"Yah, just nervous." Angela answered, looking up towards her sister.

"Just don't forget about us and don't think your not visiting us this winter break." Sasha said in a pained whisper.

"The offer goes both ways, you know, so come to England for Christmas; trust me it's big there and I think you should see real snow." She whispered back, clinging to Sasha before pecking her cheek, doing the same to Brandon & James.

"Is it working?" She asked towards James.

"Yah, try it once you get to Hogwarts, ok? Please, I beg of you, don't leave me worrying. A worried me is trouble for all around me and you know it, seeing as you are the only one who caused it."

She let the breath she was holding out with a small laugh before turning to Mistress Yang, grabbing the port key right on the dot, the pull behind her navel stopping as she landed some where in Moscow, Russia before she was handed another port key by the local authority, successfully pulling herself to roughly ten minutes from the gates of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"James?"

"Yah?"

"I'm here, it was weird having to take two of them within a space of only a minute, but I'm alive. I don't see me dad yet, so -" Her thoughts were cut off by her eyes seeing an all to welcome figure rushing towards the gates. "Never mind, I'll talk later."

"DAD!" She screamed, running the rest of the way, crashing into his open and very warm arms. "Daddy, oh god." She whispered between sobs.

"It's alright angel, I'm here." Severus Snape whispered, kissing her forehead before walking her towards the school.

**A/N:** holy crap, it took me three days to write this, and I have a total of 7216 words….thats way good for me. ANYWAY, I would love your thoughts on this and any questions will be answered through the next posting. As for posting rates, I don't know what it will be right now, like I said it took three days for this one…BUT again, I hope you like the thing I've slaved over.

_Umbra_- Latin for Shadow

_Dolus-_ Latin for fraud, deceit, guile, treachery, a trap...i think it suits her mother

_pour arrêter la vie_- French meaning 'to stop life'


End file.
